


You Say Hello

by Sholio



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Sometimes Leia wonders why she couldn't just get herself an ordinary boyfriend. But she knows why.





	You Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurlb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/gifts).



With the work of setting up the new Republic and hunting down the straggling remnants of Imperial resistance keeping them all too busy to sleep, let alone for leisure, Leia couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen Han. Twenty days? Thirty? Too long, much too long.

However, when an arm wrapped around her from behind as she exited the provisional headquarters of the new Senate, her first thought was purely for her own survival. She lashed out with feet and fists, connecting with her attacker in the shin and groin, and spun around, drawing her blaster. Then she put it away, crossed her arms, and sighed.

"Do you have any common sense at all?"

Han straightened from a pained crouch. His eyes were watering. "Whoever taught you self-defense, Your Worship, I'd like to shake his hand and buy him a drink."

"It was a her, actually. Or perhaps more accurately, _they_ were. You didn't tell me you were inbound to this system." She waved away the guards angling toward her -- much too late, if Han had been an actual assassin, though in that case, he wouldn't (she hoped) have had free range to roam the complex. The heroes of the Rebellion were still recognized wherever they went. It wasn't strange for her; she was used to having her face known. But it was something Han struggled to adjust to, she knew; it was one of the main reasons why he'd sought out duties -- carrying messages, transporting diplomatic envoys, participating in raids on the strongholds of lingering Imperial resistance -- that took him out to the very edges of the new Republic.

And she wished he could have, just once, done things like a normal lover. Was it _really_ that hard to message her, arrange a meeting place, greet her at a restaurant or tea shop like a nice, normal ...

... boring ...

"No hello kiss?" Han asked, straightening his holsters and looking wounded in more than the physical sense. "Really?"

"For a man who tried to seize me from behind like a common abductor?"

"I was bein' friendly."

"And I'm at work," she said, but even as she said it, she looped her arms around his neck and, as the last words left her lips, closed her mouth over his and gave him a greeting she hoped he'd remember all the way out to the edge of the next system where his wandering thrusters took him.

When they broke apart, she was breathless, and he had a poleaxed look on his face. As soon as she recovered the capacity for proper speech, Leia said tartly, "This doesn't mean you're off the hook for attacking me from behind. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"I was trying to surprise you. Attacking is such a loaded --"

"Well," she said, wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into his side as she steered him away from the doorway, "mission accomplished. I hope you were surprised as well."

"If I'm still limping tomorrow ..."

"You'll have no one but yourself to blame, yes, I know."


End file.
